I Thought You were Dead
by MaxRideFan4
Summary: What happens When The Flock Is Taken To 5 Different branches of the school and is convinced that the others are dead. Will They Ever Meet Up? Or is disaster sure to strike? Rated T just in case.Niggy! Faxness!
1. On My Own

"Hello Nudge." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Jeb. I know how much Max hates him. He was a traitor in our eyes. He pulled a little disappearing act for 4 years. We all thought he was dead, but he went back to work for the dreaded school. The place I was in now, strapped to a metal bed in an all white room with the smell of antiseptic climbing up my nose.

"What Jeb?'' I asked, putting on my best Max voice. Trying to sound like my big, bird sister. That's when I noticed that the rest of my flock wasn't with me. And that I must have been drugged or something because I don't remember how I got here or any of that stuff.

"Nudge, I'm sorry," Jeb said."For what? Deserting us for four years?" I said, once again trying to sound like Max.

"No, I mean yes, But also what happened to the flock…"His voice trailed off.

"WHAT?!?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM JEB!!!!!?????" I screamed. Were they hurt? Missing? Or worse…. I couldn't even think about it, I didn't want to think about it.

"They were all killed. I'm sorry, A couple were accidents, but the others were deliberate." Jeb said.

"What happened?" I asked trying to hold back tears. He was lying. I looked at him, well as best as I could being strapped down and all…"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?" I screamed . This seemed to startle Jeb, then he spoke.

"Max's neck was snapped by a flyboy during a test. We couldn't fix it like we did with Ari's. It could have permanently damaged her neck. Fang was shot……in the heart . It killed him instantly. Iggy bleed out during an operation. "he was lying it was all some sick joke. A sick nasty disgusting joke only the whitecoats would play.

"Angel and Gazzy" I asked, this time my voice shattered like a baseball going through a glass window. I had to know what they did to my little brother and sister.

" They injected chemicals that killed them both instantly. Nudge, you're the only one left I'm sorry."

"Why am I not dead? Shouldn't I be like the rest of my flock? I should.. shouldn't I?"

"They all woke up. You stayed unconscious. We can't run tests on sleeping subjects. And with all of the unfortunate events, we're not taking any chances on testing the last Avian Human Hybrid. Your extremely valuable now."

He is so dead!!! He just a big fat horrible lying whitecoat!!

"They're not dead!!! I need proof!!!" I did. As horrible as it may be, I needed proof.

"I was afraid you would say that" Jeb whispered as he pulled this little remote thingy out of his pocket. He clapped twice and the lights dimmed. He pressed a button and pictures of my flock appeared. Showing me it was true, That they were all gone. My family. The only people I had ever had in life. They were there through thick and thin. Mostly thick because the flock and I were _always_ fighting for our lives. But for them, the fight was over. I'd seen enough, and with my magnetic powers, I pulled the remote in to one of my hands an fumbled with the buttons and finally it turned off. I dropped it wishing it would break. It did. Its about time that something happens the way I want it to. Jeb came over and started undoing the Velcro straps on my ankles an wrists. "Follow Me" Jeb said.

"Why should I?" I asked smugly.

"Your Leaving" he said over his shoulder as he walked to the big white doors. I got up and ran over to him. He lead me to the entrance I had escaped out of many times before. I ran to the doors and with out a second thought burst through them, unfurled my wings and flew away as fast as I could. I was headed to New Jersey. Why? Because it was on the other side of the country, Far from California. And the school.

**Heyyyyyyy! Im new to all this. It's My First fan fic, pleases review, no matter how harsh it is. I need all the help i can get.**


	2. Oh Crap

Max's POV

I just got out of the school. They proved that my flock was dead. It was horrible. Angel, y baby, Gazzy, my little trooper, Nudge, my motor mouth, Iggy, my cook, and Fang, my right hand man, were all gone. I cant believe , but I do, that they're all gone. I, the great Maximum Ride, was giving up. I cant and wont save the world on my own because its virtually, impossible. What happens if I get caught or something? If I do, I have no hope of escape because lets face it, escaping with 5 other people is, indeed, much easier. Especially if those five other kids have abnormal powers. And wings. So, I'm heading to Maine, away from it all. I cant go back to stay with my mom and Ella. Because what if Itex does end up coming after me? I don't what them in any deeper than they already are. But of course I'm going to go visit them. Just not live with them. I looked around, tucked in my wings a bit and fell about a hundred feet. Then I unfurled my wings and went supersonic on those white coats.

" Take that!" I screamed over the sound of the wind rushing by my face. I knew that they couldn't hear me but it felt good. Since I didn't have anyone to talk to, I'll talk to myself. Maybe after an hour of flying I came to the border of Maine. Take a wild guess of what was there waiting for you guessed Flyboys….

Ding Ding Ding your right!!

Fang's POV

I had just landed in Phoenix, Arizona. The school killed my flock. And I have never been so angry in my life. I vented and looked back on the things we've done the whole way here. I actually started crying. I was alone now, I could do whatever I wanted . I miss them all. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Max. I loved them all, but I loved Max as much much more. I wish I had gotten the chance to tell her I loved her, but me being all non-emotional didn't help with that too much. Now I would never get to have her as a girlfriend. Or Iggy's cooking again. I mean, the dude may be blind but he's a awesome chef. I started walking around looking for a place to eat. I found Max's credit card when I got out of the school. And luckily it still worked. I went into Burger King and got like 5 Whoppers. When I was eating I was thinking about the looks the staff would have given us if the whole flock ordered here. We would have got like 30 burgers, 10 drinks, and some apple pies for the trip. It made me laugh. Not the kind of laugh that would make people think you were a idiot, but the kind of laugh that would make people glance in your direction. When I was done eating I walked outside and looked around, trying to guess what time it was when-

"Destroy" I heard a monotone voice say. It's not exactly the best idea to fight on a full stomach but I had no choice. We were in the middle of the city so I ran around a few random corners and came to what looked like a little farm and got in fighting stance.

" Bring It," I said, with a little of a murderous tone.


	3. Sooooooooo

Angel's POV

I tried to read Jeb's mind when we were at the school. It made my head hurt as always. I don't know how he does it, because I can _never_ read his mind. After he showed Gazzy and I those pictures, I felt horrible. It was terrifying to see the flock that way. They had taken care of us, protected us, and they came to save me after I was kidnapped a few months ago by the school. Jeb led us to a window and told me and Gazzy to leave right away and get as far as we could. We were out of there in a split second. The whole way there I tried to read Gazzy's mind the whole way to…..wherever we were going. Then we found a cave and settled down in it. I tried again. It wouldn't work . I guess he has up mind blocks.

"Gazzy, do you have up mind blocks?"

"No why?" he asked.

I don't know what's wrong. I've been able to read minds for almost my whole life. I found out I could do that when I was 3. Now I'm 6. And of all times something has to go wrong now??? I can also make people do things, so I tested that out on Gazzy. I told him to nod a couple times, and he did. Then I tried to read his mind again. Please don't tell me what I thinks happening is really happening.

"Oh no…..Gazzy" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. No ….no….no…. no.

"Yeah Ange?" Gazzy said, he sounded worried. I was too.

"I think I can't read minds anymore…." I said…. He just stared at me. Surprise, anger, and sadness and many more emotions were in his face. What was he thinking? Oh I wish I knew…

Gazzy's POV

I was deep in thought about the flock and where and what angel and I would do now that we are on our own. Maybe we could knock on someone's door and say that our parents died in a car crash an that we ran away because we didn't want to be put into foster care. Or that we were kidnapped and we got away from that attacker an we need a place to stay. I was thinking about the second one when Angel chimed in.

"Oh no…..Gazzy." She said.

"Yeah Ange?" Did she sense danger? Flyboys? Something new? What was going on??

"I think I cant read minds anymore…."She said. You could tell she was about to cry. I felt for her. I knew what its like to lose something that was so special to you. I looked at her. Surprised by what she just told me, angry about the fact that the flock wasn't with us, and sad about everything. I stood up and went to the edge of the cave.

" Could it get any worse" I whispered to myself, although I know that Angel heard me.

I looked around outside the cave at the view and heard a slight buzzing noise.

"Oh Crap, I think I Jinxed it…"

Iggy's POV

Since I couldn't see the pictures that Jeb said he had, I had to do the unthinkable. Touch them. It was the worst experience I have ever had. It was _very _inhumane. This is a bunch of crap. Why would they do this? I've had enough. I had memorized the route that we took to get here and where the nearest exit was. Max would tell me whenever we were here.

" Jeb, I'm outta here." I started running and burst through the doors.

"Don't wait up!!" I said over my shoulder. An with that I kicked open the double doors leading outside ran for about 5 yards then unfurled my wings. I didn't know where I was going, everything was blur right now.(**A/N: I think that's funny.)** I thought about where I would want to go live. I was still thinking Canada was pretty cool, so I guess I was heading there. Since I'm 98% human and 2% I have a pretty good sense of direction. So I thought of where I wanted to go and…BOOM! I had it. I flew for what I'm gonna say was about 2 and a half hours. I tucked in my wings, feeling the rush of air all around me. Flying is such a great feeling, such a thrill. It never got boring. I stretched out my wings again, feeling the familiar rush of wind blowing through my feathers. I just hovered there for a moment. Taking in all the sights and sounds. Umm, negative on the sights but the sounds, I get. Speaking of sounds, I heard a far to recognizable buzzing noise. It was faint at the moment, but growing louder as it got closer. I whirled around and got into fighting stance.

"Your joking right? I mean, I just got out of the school. Jeb's talking about how they don't want to hurt the last Avian-Hybrid, then they go and send flyboys out after me??? "That's a bunch of bull-"

I was cut off by a lack of breath. Guess I was to evolved in my own little conversation to remember I was about to be ambushed. I got another hit to my gut and dropped a couple feet. I was pissed now. I heard some buzzing come from 3 directions. I hovered there for about 15 seconds then shot straight up like a bullet. I heard a metal clank and flew in a circle placing a two-footed kick on a flyboys chest. I spun around with one foot extended throwing punches a fast as I could. I reached in my pocket and pulled out one of my many bombs. I laughed a little bit about how Gazzy and I hid these bombs so well and how Max would react when we would pull out one and she's like " Um…how?? Iggy, Gazzy, We're going to have a talk later.." I activated the homemade bomb and threw it. I tucked in my wings and dove hearing a loud noise that sound like a deeper version of thunder. I kinda scared myself, my ability to make bombs out of the most unlikely stuff. I didn't really think that all the flyboys were done for. So I flew back up after a couple of minutes later and fought the very few that were left.

I flew down and landed. Listening very intently so I could map out the area. I walked a few steps and listened again, figuring out where everything was. I was starving, and I was broke. I guess I could go around and beg people for money.

" yeah and then I'll go and sell my life story like my so called parents wanted to." I whispered to myself. I walked across the street( I knew it was a street because I'm good like that, and I steeped off a curb and heard cars, but that doesn't count) And stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I was listening to peoples conversations and movements to see where the nearest fast food joint was around here. I started walking due northeast hearing someone talking about Big Macs and BLTs.

"Watch It!!" said a girls voice……

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry i havent updated in a while. Computer is crap so didnt exactly want to coperate. Review an Read!!! Or the other way around. I dont care but...just do stuff. And you know, you guys should totally Read KindredHearts story. ITS SOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Peace Love Forever And Always,_**

**_Jae_**


	4. What Now

Max's POV

Okay, Remember when I was in Europe locked in that _fabulous _so called castle/Itex Headquarters and there was a hangar full of those devious little metal eraser wannabes? And I said I've never seen so many. Yeah well I totally and fully take that back. NOW I have never seen so many flyboys. Ever.

Ever.

I was not in the mood for any of this, but being a mutant bird kid you never get any breaks. Its just not cut out for us. Nope, not at all my faithful readers. I took estimates of how many there were. Maybe I don't know, four or five…hundred. I was of all things extremely pissed off. I mean this was ridiculous. Again, not in the mood. They started squabbling in their monotone voices. And I struggled to make out the words. Really, all I got was "Death" an " The Others" repeated about 300 times each. Just when I was about fly away, They charged at me, throwing punches extremely fast for flyboys. "New Version, eh?" I asked , returning the punches. I already had a few cuts and bruises Nothing I couldn't deal with. I'll spare you all of the grunting, moaning, crashing and burning. But lets just say that when the end came, I'm sure both sides were thankful. I flew down to the nearest town and immediately parked myself on a branch. God I was exhausted, and starving. I jumped down from the tree about 20 minutes later and walked around for a good while. I had no Idea where I was, where I was going, and at this point all I really need is a warm place to stay and some food. It was getting dark and the wind was starting to cut through my jacket like a razor. Going deep under my skin and forcing the warmth out of my body until the only heat I had came from the thick red liquid oozing from the side of my head.

Now here I am, walking down this dark street with maybe 3 street lamps at all on the whole thing in the middle of the night in a providence I don't even know the name of. At the end of the road came a building. Lost my credit card, no hotels it looks like. But this house looked like a regular one to me, but a sign above an archway proved me wrong. I walked closer so the dimness could illuminate what it could of the saying. "Brookendale Orphanage, huh? This looks like a relatively safe place…." I started to walk up the stairs, but I stopped right before I got to any closer to the door. What if Itex knew I was coming here? What if there were a hundred whitecoats in there with flyboys waiting for me to walk in? But despite all of the threats that I thought of something propelled me forward. I got to the top step, touched the gaping wound on my forehead, and rang the doorbell.

Suddenly the door swung open. A stocky woman with red hair up in curlers was just staring me down. I'm guessing she noticed that I had some blood running in my eye and motioned me to come in.

I hesitated then reluctantly walked in. Kids of all shapes sizes and colors looked at me like I had eight heads, which considering all that I've been through, wouldn't surprise me one bit. The lady looked shut the door and took my face in her hands. Almost making me punch her square in the face. " Lou! We got another one!! Here sit down" the lady said " I'm Ms. McDaniel. But you can call me Ashley. Me and my husband Lou run this place." And if right on cue, a man with short blonde hair, green eyes and sorta crooked straight teeth walked in with a clip board and a pen. "Good lord, what the hell happened to her?" He asked Ashley. I never thought to make up a story. I'll just tell them that I was jumped or something. But technically, that was the truth, I was jumped by 500 flyboys and kicked all their butts. But I'll never tell…

" I got on the wrong plane, I'm supposed to be in Africa with my parents. They're missionaries, this was supposed to be a family trip. But all I know is that I'm in Canada now. I was walking around and then I got jumped by this group of guys," They started to look a little worried so I knew I was getting to them. " I then came across this place and was hoping that I could have a place to stay until they get back form their trip." Ya done Maximum, ya done good.

"Marcy! Get me some alcohol, gauze, and a towel! Now, hun, When are they getting back and what's your name?" she said as a little girl with brown curly hair appeared. Well they don't look like anyone who would work for Itex. So I decided I could trust them. And trust is a lot coming from anyone. Especially me, who has had some trust issues in the past. I squeezed my eyes shut ad thought about what I was doing. Telling some one my real name, staying in a place where I don't know anybody…living without my flock….

It was all too surreal. Nothing felt right anymore. Everything was confusing. But I had to do it. Or I could die tonight in the streets, and if there is any hope of survival, I was going to take it. "Max, Maximum Ride" I saw the astonished look on their faces. Had they finally recognized me as one of those flying kids? I need to get out of here. But before I could move Lou thrusted the pen and clipboard into my hands and told me to fill it out. But before I could even write my name…

I blacked out.

**Fangs POV**

We'll I'm not gonna tell you everything that happened while the flyboys and I were fighting but surprisingly I wasn't as hurt as I thought that I would be. I was walking down the street looking for some place to stay when I came to an apartment building. It had a for rent sign and I was _not _going to ask for help from anyone. Some guy came out the front and was headed over to his pickup. " Yo dude! Own this place?" I called after him. He looked over his shoulder and scrunched up his eyebrow. " Yeah who wants ta know?""I do, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Why else would I have asked?" I snapped back. He just looked at me like I was some runaway who was gonna ask if I could live with him. The runaway part he got right, but the only people I wanna live with are my flock. "All right kid, relax. What do you want? An apartment?" he said coming towards me. And putting me on immediate alert. " Why yes I do, how much? And can I pay with a card?" I asked pulling Max's credit card out of my back pocket. " Yeah, sure. Come into my office." We walked in to this narrow hallway that kinda creeped me out. Hopefully the apartments were much bigger than this hallway. And lets hope this guys office is too. " The names Bill" he said while unlocking a door that had a sign on it that said 'Landlord' I don't know about you but it sounds like something you'd find in a Harry Potter book or something. It just sounds so mythical. But anyway we walked into his office and he sat down behind a desk and pulled out some papers. While I just stood and looked around, examining the place. " You know kid, you can sit down." I tensed up at the sound of Bill's voice. I glared at him and heard him mumble " Or not.." and some curse words, which was normal for me. So after a few minutes I sat down. Seeing a look of relief on his face. The he went into full business mode. Talking about this and that then all of the signing came along. He was like 'Sign here and initial there.' I swear if I didn't know any better, I wrote so much I felt like I was famous. " We'll your good to go uh-" he looked down at the papers to find my "name" " Nick. Move in when ever your ready."" Thanks, know any furniture stores around here? I'm…. Emancipated and I need some furniture."" Yeah there is one 10 miles northwest from here. Need a ride?"

" Nah, I'm good thanks though." I said. I'll fly there and get there much faster than you would ever expect. Hope they deliver because I am not carrying a couch and some other stuff on my back. I may be super human but unfortunately I'm not that super human. " You sure kid? That's one heck of a walk. Ten miles. We all need the exercise but that will blow your joints outta wack." He said. Walking out of his office. No I do not need a ride I am way more independent than that. More than you even know. I got up and followed him outside. I walked next to him for a few paces then right by his F-150 Ford Pickup. "Like I said, Nah, I'm good." I called over my shoulder. He Pulled away and yelled out of his window. " Fine, have it your way." "I will Bill, I will." I mumbled under my breath. I ran a few feet and jumped into the air. Unfurling my wings. Feeling the familiar rush of air through my feathers." Now to furnish his apart meant of mine…"**Iggy's POV**

" Watch it!" Said a girls voice. She sounded pretty ticked. " I was up all night working on this project! And now you go and get blood on it! UGHHhhh!!" " I would watch it if I could. But I cant 'Cause I'm blind." I said in a bored tone.

"Ohh. Um. I'm soooo sorry. I mean. Oh I'm really sorry. I didn't know. I'm-"

" Sorry. I know your sorry. I get it." She was quiet for a moment and if I didn't know any better, she was blushing like crazy. Ha! Score 1 for me!"Yeah, I'm Aubrey. And if you don't mind me asking. Why are you so…ya know…beat up?"" I'm J-Alan. I'm Alan. Oh I was uhh…. hit by a car. That's all I remember. Oh yeah, where am I?" No Jeff. Brings back to many memories…. Captain Terror…Tiffany-Krystal….."Maine. Your in Waldo, Maine. You know what, your coming to my house. My dads a doctor. " Uh wait what! I never agreed to this!"" Don't have to.. I did it for you. Simple."" You have to at least let a brother know!" She started to laugh. That wasn't exactly my intention but at least my comedic genius and timing is kickin' in.

"Your staying at my house. You'll be my big brother.."My mind was mush right now. Is this chick serious? She expects me to stay at her house. I don't even know her! Good Lord!! And all of a sudden she just started talking like crazy. Like… Nudge. She grabbed my wrist and went off walking somewhere and talking about something. Asking me what my birthday was and who were my parents and stuff like that. " You know… my parents were thinking about adopting……"


	5. After The Battles

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!! And that saddens me dearly…………..**

**Nudges POV**

I landed in New Jersey. My face discolored by the streaks of clean skin my tears had made. I looked around a little bit. No one was really around. Just one jogger dude that just ran by me with out a second thought. That was it. God, I was hungry and tiered.

"If I could only find a place that sells some food…" I said turning around. There, standing behind me, as quiet as ever, were maybe about 300 flyboys. I shrieked, startled. Did they Really expect me to fight all of them? BY MYSELF!

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said, then I started to back away slowly. Very slowly. But not slowly enough because when I moved the second time I moved about 20 flyboys pounced on me at once! I punched one in the head and it flew backwards head-butting another in the 'gut' I guess… I kicked and punched and pushed out maybe 30 or 40. Then I kicked sand into a few which made them short out, and I threw clumps of wet sand at them. That made me think. I have an idea!

"Oh! Look! Water!" I said in a mock excitement tone. I remembered how Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy told us how they ran down all those flyboys. They made them fly into water. So I Jumped up and flew over the water. Angling my wings so I was making a wet decent. I held my nose and -

SPLASH!!!!!

I swam maybe 5 or 6 feet deeper into the water and then cam to the surface to see all the

flyboys following each other and just going right into the water like it wasn't going to kill

them. Like it was their friend. HA! There were so many pretty colors! Hues of blue and

grayish type colors.

"Go Nudge! Go Nudge!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. The water started to fuzzy almost. Kind of like static electricity, but stronger.

**30 minutes later…**

'Help! Someone call an ambulance! This Girl! She's hurt! A slight pulse! She's - Her eyes! They're opening…She's waking up! Uh…Hi! Girl? Can You hear me? Hello!!?" Was all I heard. I tried to say something but I couldn't. Then I remembered….He said ambulance. Ambulances take people to the hospital…

"No! NO HOSPITAL! I'm Fine. I have to go!" I said. Bolting up right. I tried to get up and run away but this kid put his arm around me and set me back down on my back.

"No, your not. You need to stay right here." He said. That's when I noticed that he was extremely cute. He had almost caramel colored skin, dark brown Ryan Sheckler hair ( prior hair cut) and blue eyes. He was muscled and had like a 4-pack. What? We were on the beach and he had no shirt on. I see things… Anyway… I struggled against him for a while and got no where. Even for being a mutant bird girl, I was no match for him. So, I stopped. He looked surprised, which surprised me, but I pulled a fang and put on an impassive face. Just then I heard sirens and saw flashing lights and BOOM! Then impassive face was gone. Just like that.

" Yo! Strange dude that's holding me down, whom I don't know. Let me get up so I can walk over to them and prove that I'm fine. I don't like being strapped down to those gurney things." I said. He just looked at me and blinked. He helped me get up. And when I went to walk on my own, everything was moving and I almost doubled over. He ran up to me, put his left arm around my waist, and my left arm around his neck and he helped me walk.

" By the way, the names Evan. What's yours?" He asked.

" Krystal. Just Krystal"" Where do you live? I can walk you home after you get out the hospital."" I'm new here. No place to stay. Are the EMT people gonna ask me that too?"" Yeah, but don't worry. I got you covered."" What happened?" Asked one of the EMT guys as he helped me into the ambulance. "And are you family?" He asked Evan. He glanced at me with this look that seemed to ask. 'Do you want me to stay' and I nodded. he closed his eyes for a second, thinking of what he could say his relation to me was. We couldn't be related at all. We look as different as chocolate ice cream and a wiener dog!

" I'm……her boyfriend," He said hesitantly. My eyes winded to the size of dinner plates as the EMT waved him in.

" We were hanging out, and she wanted me to teach her how to surf, so she swam out to me. she feel off the board and when I finally found her again, she was knocked out. She has burns on her arms. I'm thinking maybe jellyfish." He finished.

" Where does she live?" asked the dude as we pulled off." With me." Evan said. The EMT dude's eyes winded and his eyebrows raised. " I live in a boarding house. 245 Acres Ave. Don't get any ideas…" Evan said.

I smiled. He was sticking up for me. But later I'm going to ask him why he couldn't of have just been my cousin or something. I wasn't going to protest about the whole living with him thing. After all…… I did need a place to stay.

**Gazzy's POV**

150. The number of how many bombs Iggy and I have made. The number of fights to the death I've most likely been in in all my life. The number of flyboys two little kids are about to face off…. By themselves!

Angel and I flew out of the cave and turned our attention to the approaching flyboys.

" Are you ready?" I asked Angel. Getting into fighting stance and turning my head towards he. "Yeah. I'm stayin' strong." She said, then she did something that totally warmed my heart ( don't tell the guys that I'm turning into such a sap, or Nudge) but she smiled. Which was seemingly impossible to do because of everything that has happened so far. So I returned it and put my focus back on the flyboys who were now only 10 feet away from us. Max would have been so proud of angel for trying to stay strong. "CHARGE!" I said holding my hand as if I had a sword and flying as fast as I could towards the flyboys. Angel followed suit, and we were in battle. We knocked out probably 20 each in the first 30 minutes but then my knuckle started killin' me. As if the flyboys weren't already…..

"Angel! Fly out of range!" I screamed in between punches.

"Got it!" She yelled over her shoulder. She flew over by some trees. When I believed she was a safe distance away I made a mushroom cloud of green (if you know what I mean) and threw a bomb. Then as fast as I could, I flew over to Angel and covered her just in time…

**BOOM!!**

**Angel's POV**

**BOOM!!**

Gazzy sure had some powerful bombs. I don't understand how he does it. I mean, he's only eight! He undid his self from around me and looked down. That bomb had taken out the rest of the flyboys!"High five Gaz!" I said putting my hand up. He slapped it and we started flying.

"Where are we going? We have no plan!" I said"There's _always _a plan!" he said" Then what do we do Mini-Max?"

" Land in that town over there,' He said pointing, "Sit on a corner and cry. We have to make sure we sit on a busy corner." And with that he started downward. We landed in an alley and when we walked out it was like the Toys 'R' Us in New York. Busy. Very Busy!

**Gazzy's POV**

"Perfect." I said rubbing my hands together and laughing maniacally. Which I'm known for doing so well. We came to a corner. I sat down and so did Angel. So after she began to cry, and in 15 minutes 5 couples surrounded us asking if we were okay and what had happened. I said that we were kidnapped and driven out of our home state of California and we cant go home. None of that story was a lie……

" You can stay with us." Said a young girl with a man that looked to be her boyfriend. " I'm Jasmine, This is my brother Derek." Okay, maybe not her boyfriend. The girl had long red pin straight hair and green eyes. She was very skinny. And the only thing that made those two look alike were there eyes. Both sets were green. The guy had straight/curly brown hair and was sort of buff. But I felt I could trust them so I nodded at Angel and we followed them to an apartment building. We walked in and I almost had it mistaken for a hotel. It was very nice. We got into an elevator (that made me cringe) and got off at the 5th floor. We walked down the hall and made a left and went to the room that said 'B521' They opened the door and the living room looked like something you'd see in a movie. Angel and I were in awe. We've never seen a place so nice. They must have hired a Hollywood designer or something. They had hardwood floors, a black carpet in the center and 2 white couches in an L shape. Their coffee table was shaped like a curved teardrop and the had a flat screen TV! Their kitchen had and island and all the counter tops were granite. To the left of the kitchen there was a hallway with 4 doors. One door was Jasmine's room. Another was Derek's. The next was the bathroom and the next one was the guest/office.

"Hopefully, you guys don't mind having to share a room. This is a tiny place." Said Jasmine.

" No, that elevator was a tiny place. This is HUGE!" Said Angel." I don't mind sharing rooms. Besides we're brother and sister. No big deal."She smiled. "I'll make dinner. You two can take showers and we'll go shopping for you guys tomorrow. How's that sound?"Angel and I nodded. I told Jasmine to make a lot because Angel and I need at least 3,000 calories a day. But I didn't tell her why. I also told her we haven't eaten in days. She looks funny when she looks surprised/scared. But despite it all she made _alot _of food.

**Director's POV**

"Ma'am, they all passed the final test. All of them beat every single flyboy." Said John. Believe it or not, I was surprised… I knew Max was strong but who knew that all of the brats were?"Hpmh, well then, let them alone for a few years. Five exactly. We'll see what happens next." I said waving my hand to dismiss John. I turned around in my office chair and faced my wall of windows. I looked at the view. The rolling green hills. the pink, red, and white wildflowers. The Evergreen, Pine, and Oak trees."Maximum, if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure of your termination." And with that, I got up and went to my door….. To plan what happens five years from now.

________________________________________________________________________

**Heyy**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload, I've been having that problem a lot lately. I wrote this chapter and didn't have time to upload it. Then when I got back on my computer I couldn't find it and I thought that it had been deleted and I freaked out. Then… I found it. YAY!!!! VIRTUAL ICE CREAM AND CAKE FOR EVERYONE!!! So here it is. Read n Review n Enjoy!!!**_**Peace Love n P'Twang. Forever and Always.**_

Jae


	6. Five Years Later: Max

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max's P.O.V.**

"_**Fang! Let. Me. Go." I said yelling into Fangs chest. He had just hugged me and he wasn't letting me go. I mean has he realized that I don't like tiny spaces? Does he remember the submarine??**_

_**Anywhos, The Flock and I decided to settle down on an island somewhere and just chill. And its awesome cause my mom went and bought this HUGE house (emphasis on the HUGE). Everyone gets their own room. Eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a big backyard. Not to mention the swimming pool. It's a 10 footer… But I'm not bragging..**_

"_**Ooh! Max! Can we go swimming!" I heard Angel ask as Fang let me roll out of his grip.**_

"_**Yeah, can we? Please! Please! Please!" Nudge screamed as she streaked towards me. **_

_**I glanced at Fang. We looked into each others eyes. His revealing nothing. Then suddenly-**_

"_**Dude, I don't care. You're the leader, remember?" He said smiling. This was a very un-Fang like thing to do. But he's been doing it more often ever since we took a break. Like, this was a smile. Not a grin, or a smirk. A S-M-I-L-E!**_

_**The sight of him happy made my heart skip a beat or two. Made my world go round. Made my day as good as homemade chocolate chip cookies fresh out the oven.**_

_**But this next event burnt those cookies…**_

"_**Can we join?" Said an Ari like voice. I spun around in fighting stance. M-Geeks? Thought they were all defeated.**_

"_**Guys, Up-" I started to say .**_

"_**Up and away? Oh no Maxie. Not this time." When the leader M-geek called me Maxie I swear Fang barked or something.**_

_**And with unfathomable speed and precision the robots had tied us all up, strapped our wings down and drugged us.**_

_**2 hours later…**_

_A white light gently burnt my retnas as I slowly blinked my eyes open. My eyes adjusted to the light and started to scan the room. And there were 5 horrifying things running through my mind at that moment.1. It smelled of antiseptic._

_2. The Flock was missing._

_3. Fang was gone._

_4. I couldn't move._

_5. I was sure I was in The School._

_A whitecoat walked through the door and thought that we were buddies and decided to talk to me._

"_Maximum, I apologize. My condolences." He said_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" I spat._

_He was caught off guard but seemed to regain his composure. Bingo! One for me!_

"_Your Flock, they're all dead." He said as if the entire Earth and Mars knew. "Did you not notice the empty beds?" _

_All of it came back to me. My whole life flashing before my eyes. The good times. The bad. Everything. _

_Then I imagined Fang and I. The whole Flock. Happy. Then, it raining as I sat on my knees crying at their graves…_

_That rain didn't feel like rain. It felt as if the whole world got tired of itself and decided to sit on my back. It stung as the cool drops of world fell on my face and I tried to hold it all. It was too much. I couldn't live without them…_

I sat up straight in bed. Sweat beading on my forehead. Running down my face and off of my chin. Hair sticking to my face.

I've been having the same dream for weeks now. I don't know why. After five years, the pain just came flooding back. It was too much. The fact that I haven't seen my Flock in what feels like a lifetime. And the fact it will be a lifetime until I see them next.

"Well, time to get up Max. Ya gotta go to school." I said to myself as I pulled my body out of from under the covers.

Your probably wondering why I go to school. Well ever since I went to the orphanage, I've 'existed' and have had to go to school. And it turns out I'm a smart kid.

I got a scholarship to the University of Hawaii and have been majoring in science.

Science. What great things it can do. And what horrible things it can do. Despite the whitecoats and all that science has put me through, it's what I'm studying. Its what I want to do so that I can be the good guy. So I can show those whitecoats how to be. So I can more importantly stop them from doing it ever again.

A 19 year old bird girl. What's more normal than that? Nothing. Hence, science major.

I got up, took my shower, got dressed and after saying later to my roommates, headed off to class.

It's a dorm…

So it's been five years. Nothing has really happened. The School and all of their minions disappeared. The schools aren't where they were when I left them. They're gone.

But one thing that did happen that surprised me was that a month after I moved in the orphanage I got a package in my name. Sent from The School. But the return address (When I went to go check it out) was just an old abandoned town home.

Inside the envelope were all these papers. Birth records, phone numbers, addresses. All this stuff that could lead a wondering child to their parents. Each member of The Flock had a nice and thick packet of papers and a picture of the parents and that member as a baby in the very back.

Man, would Nudge have loved this.

There in the bottom of the envelope, in another envelope but smaller, was a picture of all of us. Smiling. Happy and carefree. While I looked at all the smiling faces I felt that giant lump of cotton in my throat. I flipped it over and read the writing on the back.

"_Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Max, and Fang. No special occasion. Just a picture. 2008. Soarin' High."_

Then came the tears. It was a little embarrassing crying in front of people I've known for only 30 days but I couldn't help it. Why couldn't everything stay gold? It shouldn't be happening this way!

" _**If it wasn't supposed to be happening this way, it wouldn't be."**_

________________________________________________________________________

OHHHHHHHH a cliffy!!!!!!!

Aint I evil?

Are You Loving it?

Review!

Im open to ideas!

Peace and Love!

Jae 3


	7. Five Years Later: Fang

Disclaimer: HEYYY! I don't own…………… it upsets me…

**Fangs P.O.V.**

"**Alright Bill, my shifts over. I'll see you later." I said waving as if I were dismissing him. He came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Alright Nick, I'll see you back at the apartments. Round 9 I reckon.."**

**Bill turned out to be born and Raised in Birmingham, Alabama. A southern gentleman I guess. Says he was the stud of his time. And he was kind of the fatherly figure Jeb never was.**

**I got in my car ( It's a Mustang.. Bill's old one.) and drove home.**

**It was 7:00 pm and everything was quiet out here in Phoenix. It was very humid and my hair was sticking o my face. It was the 5 year Anniversary of when my Flock was murdered. Every year I would normally visit the school that they were killed at. But something was telling me not to go anywhere. Not this time. **

**I opened the door to my apartment and stepped inside. The air was cool and crisp and the moonlight was streaming through my windows like white ribbons. I flipped on the light and just collapsed on my couch. Checked my answering machine for messages, None. So I got up and went into the kitchen a searched the pantry for something to eat.**

**Well, instead of telling you how to make 7 packs of Ramen noodles, I'll tell you about me.**

**I'm 6'1 and of athletic build. My eyes have lightened up ever so slightly but change color depending on how I'm feeling. Like if I was mad they'd be red. But if I were furious, the red would deepen. If I were sad, my eyes would be blue. If I were traumatized they'd be as blue as the ocean itself. My hair is black and covers my eyes a little. Kinda like that guy, uh what's his name? Joe? His in some band. Jonas Brothers!! Yeah that's it. Joe Jonas. Pre-Perm. I wear more than the color black now. Like, deep reds, blues and stuff like that. And your occasional greens. But other than that, I'm still the same Fang/Nick as before. With the awesome sense of fashion. Randomly, the phone rang.**

" **Watch this be Bill telling me I have to come in early tomorrow be cause Adam got arrested again." I said as I walked over to the phone.**

"**Yo"**

"**Hello Fang" said and unidentifiable voice said.**

"**Wha-Who is this?"**

"**Don't worry about that. Max was spotted in New York a few days ago. It's said that she will be back in the city May 23rd****. Be there."**

"**Max…Max is dead…" **

"**Max will be at the Hilton Hotel in the airport. New York. See you there.." **

**Those were the last things it said before it hung up. I slowly put the phone on the receiver and walked back into my kitchen, stunned. How could Max be alive? Was this just one big hoax? There was only one way to find out…..**


	8. It All Makes Sense

**Disclaimer: Yeah…. I don't own anything…. Read On!**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Now why do you want off again?" Said Bill as he scratched his head like an uncomprehending ape.

"Because my mom called me and said that she wants me to visit her in rehab. And my dad's gonna be there too." I said trying to remember the elaborate lie I told him before.

"And she got your phone number how?"

"Bill! I don't know! I forgot to ask!"

"Calm down kid you can go. How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Really, there's no telling. Depends on what happens."

"Alright kid. Just be safe. Now go in the back and get the help wanted sign. Put it in the window."

So I did what Bill asked and headed home to pack.

**-----------------------------------One Week Later----------------------------------------------------**

May 23rd. The day all the wonders of the shadows took their first steps into the light.

I boarded the plane to New York, sat down and closed my eyes. I had to wake up so early to get here and I'm really tired.

**Max's P.O.V.**

Mom.

I had to see my mom! Forget school. The voice is back. This means something!

I ran to the emptiest field I could find, stuffed my bags in a bush and did and U&A. Feeling the air under my feathers was amazing. I haven't flown in so long. I had to get Arizona fast so I poured on the speed.

**Later in Arizona….**"MOM! Mom!" I said as I busted through the door.

"Max! What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in school!" My mom scolded as she ran into living room.

"Jeb" Was all I needed to say for her to know what's up.

"When""Right before I came here, so, a few hours ago."

"What did he say to you?" Mom asked as she pulled me over to the couch."_If it wasn't supposed to be happening this way, it wouldn't be. _I was thinking about the Flock and how everything seemed to be going wrong when he just chimed in." Not that that was out of the ordinary for the voice but when you disappear for five years then randomly appear in someone's head then yeah, it can become a new thing I guess."Okay Max, you look like you could use a break. How about you just take off school for a week and come with Ella and I to New York. I'm going on a business trip and it might help you chill out if you came."

"Alright, I'll go. Anything to take me out of this shock." I said.**A Week and 3 Days Later….**

I woke up to find myself in my moms house. May 23rd. The day we leave for moms business trip. I got up and went down stairs. Mom and Ella were eating breakfast.

"Morning Max! I was just about to come wake you up. Pancakes?"

"Just 10. Thanks" I told mom as I sat down and she got up.

"What time do we have to be at the airport?" I asked mom when she came back with my pancakes. Yum…

"Soon. About an hour."

**2 Hours Later…**

Here we are in the airport at our gate. Our plane should be here very soon. I'm not really looking forward to the whole tiny area packed with people but right now, I don't feel like flying to New York. Manually I mean.

While waiting for our plane to arrive, Ella and I were talking when I happened to look up and see a boy. Not just any6 boy. A beautiful boy, with dark hair and even darker eyes. He didn't notice me staring at him, and I'm glad because that would have been very embarrassing.

"Gate A-27 now boarding." I heard over the loud speaker.

I couldn't move. Even though the guy wasn't looking at me, he had me trapped somehow. And only one guy had ever done that to me.

His name was Fang.

"Max? Max! Come on! We're gonna miss our plane!" Ella said as she pulled on my hand. Finally I snapped out of my trance. That's when I noticed the mystery man had moved and I was just held there by some unnatural force.

"Max! Come on, let's go!"

"Coming! I'm coming!" I said as I picked up my carry on bag and snatched my boarding pass out of my back pocket. We ran over to the line of people, got our passes scanned and headed onto the plane.

On our way to our seats, I noticed that guy again. Only this time - thank God- his eyes were closed, but just as I looked away and gave a sigh of relief, he looked at me.

"Major hottie at 3'o'clock. He's totally checking you out!" Ella said happily as she continually drummed her fingers on my back.

I turned around and smiled at her.

"You and him can keep dreaming!" I said. She just shoved me forward in a sisterly manner.

I fell asleep during the ride to New York. I'm so not a morning person.

"This hotel is GOR-geous!" Ella sang in a sing song voice as she spun around a few times, taking it all in.

"Okay, calm down Cinderella." I said. "Let's check in before you go on a mad hunt for prince charming."

We sauntered over to the check in desk and got our room keys. We're headed to the 7th floor.

"Max, I figured you'd want your own room so here ya go! Its right next to Ella and I." My mom stated as she handed me my room key. I smiled at her. She's just great.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go get settled in and explore a little."

I walked into my room and was greeted by a queen sized bed, a flat screen T.V., a mini fridge, a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a really big shower. I put all my stuff on the bed, turned the T.V. to MTV and the preceded to put my clothes and stuff away.

When I was finished, it was around 2:30, so I figured it would be a good time to explore. So I poked my head into mom and Ella's room to tell them and I was on my way. I ventured around for the pool. That was on the 3rd floor left wing. The gym was also on the 3rd floor, just in the right wing. Then I came to one very long hallway filled with conference rooms, ball rooms and dining halls.

I walked down the hallway, reading the signs on the doors. I really wasn't paying attention to anything. This was relaxing. The hotel was generally quiet, fancy looking, and totally mutant free, besides me.

"-Mph!" I said as I bumped into something. Whatever I bumped into and I both tumbled to the ground. I looked to see what made me fall.

It was the guy from the airport.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I was reading movie reviews on my laptop after exploring the hotel when something bumped into me.

And Knocked my Laptop out of my hands.

And made me fall.

And (best of all) fell on top of my Mac.

Turning to look at whatever this was, I found out it was the girl from the plane. I quickly got up and held out my hand to help her.

She totally and completely ignored it.

She stood up, brushed herself off and looked at me for a second. Then she realized she landed on my computer. She and I bent down at the same time to pick it up.

"Sorry about squishing your laptop. How broken is it?" She asked standing up as I scooped it in my hands. For a tall, skinny, kind of muscular girl… she did a lot of damage.

"It's fine. I got one built for things like this. I'm pretty clumsy myself."

I stood up and looked at her. She was even more gorgeous than I thought.

"My name is Max." She stuck her hand out for me shake.

I just nodded and said "Nick." and at that moment her eyes shot up to meet mine. Then everything made sense. The phone call, the unidentifiable voice, it all makes sense.

The flock never died. It was bull.

I looked deeper into her eyes. We both spoke at the same time.

Max: "Fang.."

Fang: "Max…"

* * *

**Oh My God! Guys im sooo sorry that it took so long to upload this! I really am! But here ya go! im workin on Chapter 9 now. And i promise that it wont take so long to get it up. I've been so lazy and forgetful. Hope it doesnt suck!**

_**Jae**_


End file.
